


Devil's Due

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [90]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Aeron and Bella talk! And then decide to have a spar. Aeron does about as well as you'd expect a level 3 medic to do against a VET.
Series: Owari Magica [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 4701  
> Beetle/Ana: 2307 words at 1155 +1150 +50= 2355pts  
> Luna/Bella: 2394 words   
> Friendly Match mission nets Aeron:  
> EXP: 5  
> Purification: 10%

Aeron had stepped into this cafe because they wanted to go somewhere they didn't know anyone at, and they needed sugar or they would die. As their Latte Machiato is handed to them, they notice a familiar head of black hair in the corner, and wonder, idly, if they should talk to her.  
They decide, as they get a blueberry muffin and pay for their order, that it would be rude to ignore Belladona. They step up to her table and pull out the chair across from her with their leg, and sit down.  
"So."

Belladona had been sitting in the cafe to clear her head. She was willing to throw away her plans for a cute boy and girl. She didn't see this as weak more a reminder of how she needs live not just live longer. She only would stop though if Vondila were to step down and stop. She had a cappuccino that she was slowly sipping on. Then the chair at her table moving pulled her out of her thoughts. "Aeron I've been meaning to talk to you." She smiled. Don't try and push wait to see what Vondila will do first.

"Um. I did what you asked? I missed some of the back, though." They start, and take a sip of their own drink.  
"I didn't know about the Hot Springs and kinda just... missed them."

Belladona nodded. "Thanks for that. And don't worry about the hot springs." She took a sip. "I should have warned you about the light strip." She added after her drink.

Aeron winced.  
"Yeah, I... couldn't figure out how to change it back." They shrug.  
"I um. Ran into Ophelia, a few days after? And she said they'd had a big meeting about what to do with... this."

Belladona nodded. "Yeah unless you stole Vondila's soul gem no way to turn it back. And yes she informed me of it. They want to talk, well they have talked to me. Percy and Mariana." She explained. "I'm shocked Ophelia told you she's a skittish one."

"She looked stressed, but I wouldn't call her skittish. She told me Percy wanted to talk to me, too. I caught him sneaking through my backyard and kinda... ruined his planned confrontation." They laugh, and take a bite of their muffin.  
"But you talked to him and Mariana?"

Belladona nodded. "Yes we did." Ophelia must only be skittish around those that could hurt her. "We came to a plan. I will stop but Vondila will need to step down off her high and mighty horse." She will never forgive Vondila but she was willing to come to a compromise.

Aeron nodded.  
"Okay. Is there anything I should do, or should I lay low until you've all like... talked everything out?"

Belladona shrugged. "Nothing you can do." She sighed. "Just avoid Vanessa till things cool down. She's the only one that could cause problems." She was far more interested in their wish.

Aeron nods.  
"Alright. Which one is that? I've really only met you, Ophelia, Percy, Mariana and Salem." They know of Vondila, but they don't know anything about her, and they probably don't need to mention their girlfriend.

"Super tall, stupidly attractive, yellow soul gem and eyes, and short hair." Belladona described the other. "She's a Verlac daughter of the designer that runs Monarch." She added. They seemed to be into fashion so hopefully that would help.

Aeron's eyes widened.  
"She's a magi? I'd have thought models like that wouldn't have much to wish for." They huff.  
"I'll keep an eye out, I guess. It's not like she'll recognize me- even if she's heard of my parents I don't exactly look like them, and I don't get in the public eye, much."

Belladona nodded, so their parents were up there too. "The best part is she just wished to be a magi that can help other magi. So not much of a wish if you ask me." She hummed a bit. It was still amusing to her.

Aeron hummed.  
"I can understand the impulse, I guess, but just asking for that seems kinda... short-sighted. You're gonna have to fight as a magi, you're already selling your soul for magic. Why not get something good out of it?" Aeron took a sip of their macchiato.

Belladona nodded. "Exactly. You wished to be able to create things right?" She titled her head to the side.

"Yeah." Aeron thought a moment, and summoned a sculpture, a simple design based on their own gem; blue crystal in the shape of an hour glass, with tiny shards of glitter inside that could count a few hours themselves.  
"I've always liked making things. Why not make it a little easier?"

Belladona was impressed, that was useful. "Thats fair and I'm impressed by the level of detail." She looked at the hour glass it might be simple but it was also not.

Aeron grinned.  
"I did some experimenting with it once I made the wish. I can't mix fabrics or textures in solid objects, but stuff like this works so long as I know how it goes together." They tap the hour glass.  
"I'll admit a lot of my focus is textiles, but sculptures like this are pretty cool and are great little gifts for friends or people I'm dating."

"Textiles are your thing." Belladona muttered then it hit her. "What level of expertise would you say you have? I'm looking for a custom piece for someone." Her mind had wondered back to the pink and lace comment she made to Percy. If she could get it she would.

"I make professional quality costume pieces for the theater club in my school, and alter or make pretty much everything I wear. I even altered something for Percy during our conversation, actually, he wanted to try out some of mine." They smile.  
"I can't promise I'll be able to make anything without the proper measurements, but I'd be happy to try."

Belladona nodded. "Well it might be easier to know its for Percy." She took a sip of her coffee. She had an idea but not being a creative person made it hard.

Aeron's eyes lit up.  
"It would be! I can use the dress I've altered to find the proper measurements, so it could still be a surprise if that's what you're thinking."

Belladona smiled, perfect, and Percy in a dress sounded scrumptious. "That would be great. Its a gift so I don't want him to know."

"Of course. Write down your ideas and I'll see what I can make?" They pull a notebook out of their pocket and flip it around for her to write on.

Belladona started writing what she had in mind. Short dress, pink, white lace if possible with diamonds and circle in it. She tapped the pen for a moment. She added spaghetti straps and form fitting in the chest area if possible. "There is that enough to work on?"

Aeron took the notebook back and read it over.  
"Yes. I can definitely make that. When do you want to give it to him? His birthday's usually rolled into Christmas, if what his dad has said is anything to go by."

Belladona thought for a moment, when would she like to give him it? She wasn't sure. "How long do you think it will take? I don't have a set date to-" She paused, school the end of this school year. "End of the school year if possible."

"I can definitely do that." They grin.  
"I could probably finish it up a week beforehand, so you've got time to figure out what you want to say when you present it? He's not a fan of going full frilly, feminine stuff but... mix in a little punk, and it's more up his alley."

Belladona nodded. "Perfect and a bit of punk will work wonders." Now she would need to get the rest of the gift but she got the hard part out of the way. "How much do you want for it?" She tilted her head slightly.

Aeron hummed.  
"Considering I have more money than I know what to do with, especially now that I don't need to buy fabrics anymore... how about a a favor? I don't know how to do anything magic related that isn't making things, and you seem to know what you're doing?"

Belladona cocked her brow. "Sure but what type of magi are you? Somethings can't be done for some magi till they reach vet." She explained, she was already planning on teaching Ophelia and there was no point backing out of that.

"I uh. Can heal? And I think I can poison people, I really don't know if there's like... a word for this stuff. Kinda didn't get any explanations, ya know?"

"Medic. Can heal and poison. Luckily your talking to a medic so I can teach you the basics. The more complex stuff comes in time." Belladona explained. "Though the more magical stuff mages and vets can do. Like enchanting or more practical magic like hiding."

"Oh good." Aeron hummed.  
"I got kinda spooked when I was trying to figure out what I can do, I almost killed one of the plants I've been taking care of since I was little. Fighting isn't really what I'm good at, but I want to learn how to take care of myself and help out if I do get caught up in a battle or something."

"Healing is not easy and many magi I've met practice on themselves but that really doesn't help. You need someone to practice on or learn in the heat of battle." Belladona sighed, she never liked being a medic but she understood why she was one. "Poison on the other hand is extremely useful in a battle. Once your enemy is poisoned it will hurt them over time. How you do it though will be different from me. I use needles and throw them at those I want to heal or those I want to poison."

"I uh. Have wands? That're also knitting needles. Not sure what the string does yet." They wave their hand, creating a replica of their wand to show her.  
"Poison shoots out the end like lightning, but I've only really healed my own hands when I've pricked them doing needlework, so I'm not sure what it looks like during a proper battle."

Belladona took the mock weapons and looked them over. "Well it might be best to learn how to fully use these in a match with someone. Then after you can heal the other and learn both things at once."

Aeron nodded.  
"That makes sense." They were intimidated by the idea of attacking, but... she knew what she was talking about. They trusted Belladona not to lead them astray.

"If you want we can fight. I have the advantage of poison not working on me. So we wouldn't have to worry about things getting to dicy." Belladona offered. She wasn't rusty but she also hadn't had any one to spar with in sometime.

"...sure. We can fight in the park down that way?" They nod their head towards the direction they were thinking.  
"So we don't have to worry about people walking up?"

Belladona knew which park they were talking about. "Sure. Far warning though my whole look is lolita nurse. It freaks some people out." Hell it could freak her out some days.

"Mine is fantasy mage, I think? Cape and puffy sleeves and everything." Aeron shrugged.  
"I don't like doctors but they don't freak me out. Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome. And fantasy mage, thats interesting for a madic." Belladona finished off her drink.

Aeron hummed.  
"I'm lucky like that, I think." They stand up, and finish their drink with a hum.  
"Do I need to do anything special for a spar?"

Belladona shook her head. "Just your soul gem and body." She smiled, this one was dumb but charming.

Aeron smiled back.  
"Lucky I can't leave the house without both." They laugh, and head for the door.  
"How long have you been doing this, Belladona?"

Belladona followed the other out. "About four years. I worked really hard in the first year and got pretty strong, by the second year I was a vet." She explained.

"Vet?" They ask, glancing at her in interest.  
"I think a friend of my friend might've been one of those, she'd been really strong, from what Buck said. Didn't know her well, myself."

Belladona nodded. "Yeah do you know the vet's name?" She didn't know if she would know the vet and the name Buck didn't ring many bells. So many magi she's met it was hard to keep most straight.

"Midge." They thought a moment.  
"They were here until the summer after that big storm, the one everyone evacuated after? They went missing that summer and I haven't heard anything since. Thought about asking for information about them, but I thought creation was a smarter bet, since I could just go looking once I fished for information."

Belladona pressed her lips. "I met her a few times. You might want to check the graveyard see if her name is up. It might be hard but if there is a weird curly question mark that means no one knows so she could still be out there." She shrugged. She had no idea if the twins had been keeping that up.

Aeron hummed.  
"I'll have to look into that eventually, I suppose." They weren't going to go digging at the Sanctuary until things calmed some, it didn't seem smart to poke the bear just yet.

Once they reach the park, Aeron transforms, shaking their hair out from where it'd been freed from the ponytail they'd had it in.

Belladona tapped her gem and she transformed and pulled out her giant scalpel. "Ready?" She grinned pointing her weapon tip at the other.

Aeron nods, summoning their own needles and pointing one at her with flick of their wrist, using the only attack they know how to use. They don't really like using it, so it's probably not as strong as it could've been. (d7 to hit Bella.)

Belladona wasn't impressed with the attack but they were new to this. She ran and got close and sliced Aeron.  
(23 to hit, 5dmg)

Health: Belladona 80, Aeron 55

Aeron yelped, trying again and failing to land a hit a second time. They were incredibly bad at this, weren't they? (d11 +1 to hit)

Belladona watched the attack miss. "Focus on one part of your opponent to attack." She hit them again with her blade.  
(16 to hit, 2DMG)

Health: Belladona 80, Aeron 53

They try to listen to her advice, focusing on her skirt, since it was the biggest surface area. Unfortunately, their hit whizzes on by a third time, so they switch which wand they're holding in their dominant hand. (d8 +1 to hit)

Belladona watched the hit miss. They were really new. "Focus on one spot and attack outside of normal." She jumped and twisted to do a slight flip and was able to land another hit. If they didn't start hitting her soon she was going to have to start miffing things so they could get some damage on her so they could learn healing.  
(16 to hit, 8DMG)

Health: Belladona 80, Aeron 45

Aeron flicks their wrist, attack arcing out and hitting Belladona on the arm this time. They're surprised, and can't quite help the wince, as the power fizzles. They don't like attacking, actually. (d13 +1 to hit, 5dmg)

Belladona felt the sharp pain. "Good. Don't hold back okay." She twisted and sliced Aeron with more force then she meant to.  
(nat 20, 6x2= 12DMG)

Health: Belladona 75, Aeron 33

Aeron flinched, and tried to hit again, but the stinging from the hit and their own lack of concentration just made the hit go awry again. They groan.  
"This isn't getting me anywhere." (d12 +1 to hit)

Belladona stuck her blade into the ground and looked at them. "Come on free shot, give me everything you got." She titled her head slightly.  
Health: Belladona 75, Aeron 33

Aeron went to flick their wrist again, when the wand backfired and singed their hand. They hissed, and dropped the weapon, shaking their hand to try and minimize the sting. (nat 1, 2dmg to self)

Belladona sighed. "Magical back fire." She explained. "It happens sometimes. Now you still have a free hit."

Health: Belladona 75, Aeron 31

Aeron shook their hand again, before using the wand they still had in their right hand to attack again. And it just shot off into nowhere. They pressed their face into their hands. This is just mortifying, she wasn't even moving! (d8 +1 to hit)

Belladona tried not to yell. "If you don't hit me on your first attack throw your weapon at me. You have unlimited amounts of them." Her voice was strained she was never the best trainer for others but she was trying.

Aeron summoned a second wand again, noticing vaguely that the one they dropped disappeared as they did. They flick their wrist, and the attack arcs and hits Bella square in the stomach this time.  
"Yes!" (d17 +1 to hit, 4dmg)

"Good." Belladona grabbed the handle of her blade and in one quick motion was able to slice Aeron again.  
(14 to hit, 3dmg)

Health: Belladona 71, Aeron 28

Aeron shoots off another burst, and when it misses they try and throw their wand at Bella. It makes it about 6 inchest from them, and Aerom stares at it before slowly putting their face in their hands again. (d8 + 1 to hit, d2 +1 to hit)

Belladona turned and hit Aeron again. "Come on your creative right? Show me something creative."  
(9 to hit, 8DMG)

Health: Belladona 71, Aeron 20

They scramble backwards, shooting off another spell that goes awry and chucking their wand only for it to fall flat once more. This was not the sort of training they were expecting, and they might be panicking a little. (d9 +1 to hit, d12 +1 to hit)

Belladona was now annoyed by this. She threw her weapon to the side and it dispersed and she pulled out one of her needles. I was filled with a black solution. "Hit me again." She stood there holding the needle.

Health: Belladona 71, Aeron 20

Aeron summoned their knitting needles again, trying to shoot her witn the spell and failing once more. They throw the weapon at her, and while it's closer, this time, it's still not actually a hit. Why is this so hard? (d10 +1 to hit, d12 +1 to hit)

Belladona threw her needle hitting Aeron and injected poison. "Hit me Aeron. Think of something that pisses you off and throw all that energy at me."  
(non-nat 20, 7DMG, poisoned for 4 rounds at 3dmg)

Health: Belladona 71, Aeron 13 poisoned

Aeron swapped which hand still had a needle in it, and tried to strike Bella with their attack. It fizzled, and they threw the weapon with all of their might in frustration. It shattered on impact with the ground by their feet.  
"Aaaaagh!!!!" (d4 +1 to hit, d8 +1 to hit)

Belladona pulled her scalpel out again. Nothing was working for them. "I'm attacking the person you love and you need to stop me." She came up with the scenario on the spot. She hit them again.  
(12 to hit, 5DMG)

Health: Belladona 71, Aeron 5 poisoned

Aeron's brain flashed Fawn's grin at them, and they whipped their hand out, wand falling into it just in time for the attack to start. Their brain catches up with them right as the attack lands, and reminds them they're actually feeling kinda woozy. Is their vision spinning? (d18 +1 to hit, 1dmg)

Belladona felt the hit. "Good. That feeling you need to hold on to." It wasn't a strong hit but it was better then the misses. She hit them with her blade again.  
(17 to hit, 7DMG)

Health: Belladona 70, Aeron -2

Aeron's world went fuzzy around the edges, and then it went black. They dropped their transformation, and passed out.

"Fuck!" Belladona threw her scalpel away and pulled out a needle filled with a pinkish liquid. She really hopped she didn't push things to far. She stuck it in their arm and waited for the magic to heal them back to full.  
(+62 health to Aeron)

Health: Belladona 70, Aeron 60

Aeron groaned, as their vision swam back into focus. They press a hand to their forehead, and pause, trying to remember what last happened.  
"What..." they glance up at Belladona, and remember their request for training. Ah.

"Why didn't you say you had enough?" Belladona asked, she was a mixed of pissed and worried. "This wasn't a witch battle you can just say hey can we stop I'm not feeling good." She ran her hands through her hair. "You should be so glad that I'm a medic and can heal you."

"Outside of pricking my own fingers I don't think I've ever gotten that injured before." Aeron confessed.  
"I didn't realize what was happening until my vision started going, and I was a little too out of it to say anything by that point." They scratch the back of their neck.  
"We did go into this knowing we were both healers, so I do have that excuse."

Belladona collapsed onto the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. Bringing her fist up she hit the space between her eyes. "Okay now you have a better experience with pain." She was so frustrated, she wasn't even hurt and she just took out the newbie.

"...sorry?" Aeron crossed their legs, hand coming up to cup their gem against their chest, rubbing the surface to calm themself down a little.  
"I didn't realize how intense this all would be, I never really got to know what the combat side of magic was. Buck only ever showed me how his wish worked, not what he could do in a fight, and... I wasn't really supposed to hang around when he went scouting for things."

Belladona sighed. This kid didn't know about the fighting much. She sat back up and looked at them. She was the worst person for this talk but who else would be able to give it. "Being a magi is far more intense then we think it is. My third witch battle someone died. Thats why we need to train outside of witch battles. A good way if you don't want to fight a magi is to fight familiars. Sometimes familiars get lose and attack random people." She explained. "The incubators aren't one hundred percent clear to new or potential magi because they don't want to scar people off." She shook her head.

Aeron nodded. A lot of people have mentioned, now, that the incubators keep watch of everyone and know way more than they should. Aeron was starting to wonder what, all, that the incubators hid, but they weren't sure they wanted those answers right now. They shrug, uncomfortably.  
"I think I'm starting to get it. It's... not all good things, you have to be on top of your game or you'll just get you and those around you hurt. I'm gonna do my best to keep training, but... I don't know if I can expect any improvement on my aim anytime soon."

Belladona sighed. "Your dealing with range. Set up some glass bottles along a line and shot them down. The easier it becomes the farther you get or you set them up somewhere that's more complicated. There's that abandoned construction site in the north industrial great place to figure out aim." She explained. "Over time try moving around well you fire and that should help."

Aeron nodded, pulling out their notebook to jot down some shorthand notes.  
"I know I didn't deal much damage to you, but should I try to heal you?"

Belladona nodded. "Its good practice. You can't feel whats happening so it lets you understand whats happening with your magic. I'm betting it wont be simple like it is for me. I pull out a needle and the magic is already in there." She explained pulling one out. It was full of a red liquid. The healing solution as she calls it.

Aeron transformed again, summoning their own needles and doing what feels natural. They point one at her, and concentrate on the feeling they've used to heal pinpricks when they sew. It's not super strong, but... an arc of magic- more 'beam from a flash light' than 'lightning strike' this time- bridges between them and Belladona. (d3 +3 to heal, +6 to Bella)

Belladona feels the magic flow through them and what little pain she had lifted. She would have a light bruise but it shouldn't last long. "That was better then your aim thats for sure."

Health: Belladona 76, Aeron 60

Aeron laughs.  
"Well... probably helps that I'm not too scared of healing?" They offer.

Belladona laughed. "Thats fair. But you need to get over that fear witches wont be kind." She finally dropped her transformation. She tucked her soul gem back in her hair.

Aeron nodded, dropping their own and hanging their pendant around their neck again.  
"I'll do my best. Maybe working with Percy and Ophelia might help too? I can ask them for pointers, or something."

Belladona nodded. "Ophelia is a mage so she deals with aim to. Percy's a fighter like me so he's physical and up close." She thought for a moment. "Best thing for you to do in a witch battle is to stay back for the first two. Figure things out and don't try and get the attention of the witch." It was a pointer she was given before her first witch battle.

Aeron nodded, jotting that down in their notebook as well.  
"Right." They tap the page.  
"Working with you and Percy should help my focus on getting better at dealing with opponents long term, but it might be smart to save that until I'm a little more experienced so I'm not just sitting here getting frustrated over nothing."

Belladona nodded. "That can help. And that feeling you had before I knocked you out. Keep it. It will help when you need it most." She really meant that. Her's was losing her parents or her having to be sick again, and when she was having problems she would use those thoughts to keep her going. Or she would imagine she was hurting Vondila.

Aeron nodded, thinking back to Fawn and wanting to keep her safe.  
"Nobody actually would... attack someone who's not a magi, right? That's just a thing you think about to motivate you?"

Belladona shrugged. "I wont, I think most magi wont, but you never know. But witches can capture people and if their not saved by killing the witch or familiars they may die." She explained it was a hard truths that a lot of magi can't deal with.

Aeron let out a breath.  
"Okay. I'll... try to keep an eye out, then. My girlfriend just got back in town and I hadn't realized she'd be in danger, too. I never actually interacted with the witches and stuff side of things, and while she saw some stuff with Midge every once in a while... I don't want to see her hurt."

Belladona nodded, they were with Midge's friend. "Watch out for her if you hold her dear. But don't let that stop you from moving forward. There are so many people that a witch can attack so just keep that in mind." It wasn't like there was a small group of people that were only ever at risk with witches.

"Yeah. It's not like only people magi are connected to are grabbed, that'd be too much of a coincidence." Aeron smiled.  
"Thanks for helping me out."

"Your welcome." Belladona stood up and stretched. Her leg was lose from falling to the ground. She pulled up her pant leg and re-adjusted her prosthetic back into place.

Aeron's eye caught on the prosthetic. They hadn't really noticed it, until now. They think a moment. They decide against asking, it might be rude to point it out, though part of them wonders if they could come up with something that wouldn't loosen or move around like that one seems prone to.

Belladona finished fixing it and stood up. "You feeling fine though?" She felt, weird about this, she almost killed this kid. Now they were stupid enough not to say stop but still.

"I feel good. Sorry for not saying anything, it... was pretty stupid, not to. Should have realized I'd likely pass out or something." They sigh.  
"I really am pretty dumb."

Belladona stopped herself from saying no shit. "Your unexperienced." She said with a tight face trying not to yell. They weren't bright but they were trying and kinda nice company, weirdly enough.

"Yeah. True." They smile again, and standing up and turning towards where they'd both come from.  
"I think I'm gonna get another Macchiato, do you need anything before I do that?"

"Nope I'm good." Belladona started to leave. "Have a good Macchiato." She called back. 


End file.
